A Royal Affair: a James and Lily story
by sachaelle
Summary: A modern royal James and Lily story! In honor of Lily Potter 59 anniversary.


**Chapter Text**

There was plenty of story on how the Potters got islands kingdom allied with Great-Britain. Depending on which Potter tell you the story, they either, during the age of the pirate, won and defend it, bought it for a mistress, or made for showing off the pinnacle of magical engineering, or because even though the Potter heir at the time (Ralston) was a proponent of the statue of secrecy, he didn't like the sentiment (the pure-blood mania) that came after it was enacted. He teams up with his wayward brother Abraham and built the island, to be a refuge for muggleborn and their family. To that end, he made sure that the island falls outside of the statute and be one of the four refuge of the sort (all of whom coincidentally belonged to the Potters). This, out of all the rumours, is the one that got the most scoff out all of them, as at the time the islands became public knowledge and the Potters were declared kings, Abraham was long rumoured dead, and unless someone in the family possessed the gift of foresight, how would he know how they would react after the statute passed as the minute the statute passed and the Minister sworn in and started trying to pass law on the old family, Ralston produced document declaring himself King of some faraway lands signed and notarized by the reigning King. But the people who did visit the kingdom (no small feat as permission to go are as difficult as getting an audience to the King) would remark the first Potter who is listed King of the island was Abraham not Ralston (Ralston was named King to only one of the island whereas Abraham was King to all in those document), as mentioned before years after it was rumoured he die. Second, while the original lands might have been some deserted islands that a pirate might have claimed, visitors claimed it clearly not the state anymore. First, no one know where exactly the islands are located, to get there you must have an application petitioned by the current Lord Mayor, who upon approval would submit it to the current Potter King for final approval. Some credited astronomer who had the pleasure of having their application approved said the sky there is like nothing they know, no recognizable stars to use as repair, thus could not said if the island belonged to either the northern or southern hemisphere. If they didn't know better, they would say it was in space, but as that is impossible, it land credit to the theory the islands are magical. The third clue of the mystery is the shape of the islands, it is said there are four lagoons in the four-cardinal point. The along the lagoons are the four city visitors are allowed to visit, the rest of the islands is cut of by a mountainous range covering the whole island, inside is the valley, where the island capital is located, the Potter home, and the residents living in the valley. As the island is basically a refuge for any magically oppressed, it is not surprising that a majority of their residents are some sort of magical creature. They have their own specie of trolls, goblins, house-elves, and ogres, as well as Veela, werewolves, vampires, sirens, and dwarves as they all intermarried with each other's as well as with witch and wizards, they look nothing like their outside counterpart. In fact, the quickest way to distinguish a native with an expact would be to know how pure their blood is. And that goes for all habitants, even the witches and wizards including the Potters. Their detractors in England's had tried to seize their lands in England's by using that fact as clearly, they are not pure wizards, but their answer to this had always been: Prove it! Which is of course night impossible, as since the establishment of their home country, no Potters child is seen outside protected Potter land till they are eleven and go to Hogwarts. And as souverain dignitary, they are allowed to come with an entourage, and the first one they usually come with is their own healer and medi-witch, who would take care off primarily the heir and his entourage and help the residing Medi-witch with her function second. To keep their holding in England, they send their children to Hogwarts, and marry an English witch, or at least one with dual citizenship like them. In fact, it had been speculated, the principal reason the heir is usually sent to Hogwarts is to make it easier to find said witch. It had been a beautiful arrangement to stood them well till at least the start of the new century. You see, the then current heir to the throne the young Henry Potter was at Hogwarts when the war started. Discusted, with apathy of the English wizards, young Henry was chafing at the bit waiting till he was an appropriate age to go fight, as his sire refused him to go while still underage. Young, Henry pleaded, and argued his cause, as ally of England when they go to war, their nations Elysium was required to send troupe as according to the treaty signed to give the Potter's their own kingdom and declare any English property consul. And if Elysium was going to war, then a member of the main royal family was to lead them. As an only child, Henry argue, it behooves him to be at the front of their troupe, otherwise how would it look when it is time for him to take the throne? King Calloum stood firm and insisted his son would wait until he's at least seventeen, then if the war is not over, he would join his place at the army, otherwise, let one of his numerous cousins lead! The young prince perhaps foolhardily, did not let that stop him for long. He arranged for a confrontation with the least liked of his professor, and got him to utter the dreaded: detention, and for him to act the bratty royal and expelled himself. By the time Calloum got into England, Henry had already got himself enrolled into the army under an assumed name. The old King not wanting to cause trouble for his headstrong son (undermining him now, would only call his leadership into question when he became king) he contacted the troupe, and got a few people to guard the prince. It was how for the next four year, the crown prince fought with his men without their knowledge, till he became of age legally. Then for the one year, he led his own troupe under the banner of Henry Armada, when the was over he went home triumphant to nationwide acclamation.  
Henry own son Fleamont, did go to Hogwarts and did graduate unlike his father, and he too led his own troupe in the war against Grindewald. After the war, with his father being the monarch, he went to pursue his own interest, which is how he got to invent the Speakeasy potion among his other accomplishments. But during the wa,r and later in business, he got into many a tiff with Albus Dumbledore (Albus led a rumour against Fleamont claiming the potion not working for redhead was to prank him). Consequently, when England got embroiled in a civil war just as his son and heir was poised to begin Hogwarts, it was decided he would be homeschooled instead. As this was a civil war Elysium decided quite wisely to not embroil themselves into what was quite frankly England internal affair. What he did though was issuing a temporary immigration amnesty to all muggleborn and half-blood asking for sanctuary. The young prince, with his band of friends called Marauder, were but one of the groups that would accompany anyone that managed to get to one of the Potters properties, and proved they were muggleborn or half-blood (and some pureblood as long they were married to one of the former or a family member) in need of refuge. This lasted for three years before England acclaimed and decorated hero Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore managed to off the upstart. As this served as his mandatory military service, the prince using the cunning not seen since the King argued to go to war, argued to be allowed to go to University in England, as all seven oldest (Oxford, Cambridge, St Andrew, St Trinity, Glasgow, Aberdeen, Edinburgh) got magical college, to access it one want to enroll in master of art program. Unlike with Hogwarts, it is not an obligatory career path. In fact, after 1600, less and less wizards enrolled in the program, till in the modern day only muggleborn and half-blood would go to that route. The Potter family does usually go, but because only Hogwarts is obligatory, they usually choose any school that caught their fancy. For example, the heir father Fleamont went to Sorbonne (France), and the King (Henry) went to Cambridge. This is where our story start, with our young prince, the newest playboy prince trying to convince his parents of letting him go to University so soon after the war.

Notes: There is a Potter family tree am posting at the same time as this story. It will serve for all my story unless stated otherwise. For the difference made for this story: Ralston and Abraham founded the island nation Elisium. It is comprised of four/five island, the biggest wich hold the tourist town that oustsider can visit is called Elisium. It is also the island capital, where the royal family live and the government is located.


End file.
